


who's more dominant?

by randomfills (spnfanatic)



Series: the top verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/U, Awkward Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Bunker, Competition, Dominance Fighting, Handcuffs, M/M, Nudity, Porn, Prompt Fill, Reading Fanfiction, SPN kink meme fill, Season 15, Top Sam Winchester, Wrestling, normal Sam and Dean, post episode 'The Heroes' Journey'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:22:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23146918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnfanatic/pseuds/randomfills
Summary: Dean and Sam discover the huge amount of fanfiction people have written about them. Eventually though, they each become fixed on one point of contention in the fandom: "If Sam and Dean had sex, who would top?" They discuss it jokingly, but it soon becomes a real argument when they both stubbornly insist that they would be the one doing the fucking. They're both infuriated that their brother thinks they'd be the bottom, lying back and taking it like some submissive girl. Fuming at each other, they each do as much research as they can to try and prove their case, pouring over message boards, reading articles, even tallying the number of fics tagged with "Top!Dean" and "Top!Sam". Eventually they realise that there's plenty of evidence for both sides, but that makes them even more pissed. They decide to settle this - for real. They're going to come at each other with all they've got, toppiness turned to full blast, and see who wins. See who ends up impaling the other on their mighty meat shaft. See who dominates. Later, when one of them is pounding the other into the mattress with all they've got, they - and the fandom - will finally know who tops.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: the top verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668778
Comments: 9
Kudos: 228
Collections: Supernatural Kink Meme





	who's more dominant?

**Author's Note:**

> Link to prompt: **https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/136765.html?thread=45175357#t45175357**
> 
> Set somewhere in season 15, post The Heroes’ Journey. (AU) Sam still has the bullet wound that connects him to Chuck but Chuck is still super powerful.

No matter what Sam said, Dean was _not_ moping. The world was threatening to off itself AGAIN. Cas was running out of angel juice AGAIN. Sam had this nasty bullet hole in his shoulder that no matter what they tried to do was just not going anywhere. Chuck, who happened to be God, turned out to be a colossal douche. So yeah, everything was falling apart. Again. But Dean was not moping. He was not. Considering everything that was happening, he actually thought he was holding up better than he ought to be.

Especially with the recent turn of events where they apparently lost their own mojo - according to a certain hunter turned werewolf who was now a werewolf _dentist_ (who the fuck would have seen that coming?). 

Currently Dean was holed up in his room in the bunker. He was on his own laptop, looking for something that could help get their so-called ‘luck’ back. The thing in Alaska turned out to be a dud, which Garth warned them about. But Dean was fine - going to be fine. They were all going to be fine. He was going to find a cure to fix all this shit, they were going to kick Chuck’s ass. Everything was going to be just fucking peachy.

Dean put in ‘supernatural luck cure’ into Google and clicked ‘search’. There were hundreds of results and most of the sites looked like they knew nothing about what he was looking for. He found himself scrolling all the way down the front page, only to catch sight of ‘ _Sammy’s Cure_ ’. His eyes widened and without even thinking, he clicked on it. It took him to a site called ‘Fanfiction’ and he almost smacked his head on the keyboard in sheer disbelief and frustration. What the fuck did he expect from a title like ‘ _Sammy’s Cure_ '? Dean took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. He was fine. Everything was fine. 

He was going to exit out of the story completely, when he scanned the first paragraph. He caught sight of his own name. Oh great, Dean thought, it was one of those stories. The slash pairing ones that involved him and his brother having sex with each other. He really should be closing out of the story. He had no interest in reading porn of him and his brother written by 14 year old girls. But he found himself staring at the screen, reading how he was dominating his little brother, bending him over the table in the war room of the bunker, telling Sammy to ‘ _yeah, c’mon lil bro, just take it, just like that, man_ ’ and Sammy just moaning and trying to fuck back into him. He managed to tear his eyes away for a second, feeling his jeans tightening around his growing dick.

Dean slumped back in the chair, looking up at the ceiling. What the fuck did he just read? He looked down at his jeans and muttered, “Fucking traitor.”

Hours and a masturbation session later, Dean came out of his room and walked into the war room with his laptop clutched in one arm. He saw Sam leaning over his laptop at the table, fixated on whatever was on the screen. It had been a week since the Alaska thing. They didn’t bother talking about how much of a disappointment that was. Dean nearly tripped on his way to sit down, scowling at nothing in particular. “I fucking hate this,” he muttered as he set his laptop on the table and opened it up.

Sam sighed, absently scratching at the shoulder with the bullet wound. “Yeah, tell me about it. This sucks.”

“So I’m guessing you didn’t find anything that could help us?” Dean asked as he booted the laptop up.

Sam snorted. “I wish. Just a bunch of useless crap like this one article on fairies. Did you know there are hundreds of variations of a fairy’s wings, including the size, color and shape?”

“Wow. I did not need to know that,” Dean replied. “I haven’t had any luck either. I was trying to find another way to get our ‘mojo’ back.”

“You really think anyone’s going to have heard of something like this - being not normal because we’re the personal playthings of God? Like even the monsters here are considered more normal than we are. As far as anyone in this universe is concerned, this is how we’re supposed to be,” Sam ranted.

“I think you should calm down,” Dean told him. It was the wrong thing to say but it was too late to take it back. Dean could just chalk it up to the bad luck they were facing. Sam rose from his chair and glared down at Dean.

“Dude! This whole week has been one crappy thing after another. I keep getting sick, can’t make anything without accidentally burning myself on the stove or stabbing myself with a knife, I might as well have a giant neon sign on my back that says ‘Sam Winchester - your own personal punching bag’...oh and I still have this stupid bullet hole in my shoulder. So don’t you dare tell me to calm the fuck down, Dean!”

Dean stood up as well, not wanting to stay seated while his brother was yelling at him like this was his fault. “News flash for you, Sammy - this isn’t all happening to just you. I got a ticket for parking my baby when I never EVER get a ticket. Our credit card declined when I was trying to make a run for food. And that was pretty embarrassing because that card ALWAYS fucking worked. Also you’re not the one who’s suddenly lactose intolerant and had all those cavities! So maybe Chuck turned us into the butt of his sick, twisted joke...but yeah, he turned _us_ , as in, the _both of us_ , not just you. But we’re going to fix this, ok? We are. I promise you. I promise both you and Cas. We’re going to find a cure and we’re going to fix this shit and kick Chuck’s ass because we’re the fucking Winchesters and we don’t give up. Ok?”

Dean was panting at the end of his pep talk. Sam just stared at him, his eyes wide in disbelief. Then suddenly he sank back in his chair, energy sapping out of him like a balloon. He sucked in a sharp breath. “Thanks, Dean,” Sam muttered and looked back to his laptop.

Dean sighed, feeling a lot better now that he got all that out of his system. He hadn’t realized he had been carrying all that inside him until he found himself ranting. He sat back down, and said, “We’re going to figure this out. You believe me, don’t you?”

“Of course,” Sam said.

“So, anyways, I think we need something to lighten the mood. Check this out,” Dean turned his laptop around to show Sam the website ‘fanfiction’. He saw Sam’s eyes widen as he scanned the first page. Dean chuckled. “Yeah, I know. It’s so accurate of us, right?”

“What the fuck, man? This your new porn stash?” Sam asked jokingly.

Dean’s eyes went wide. Even though it was a joke, he couldn’t help himself as he pulled his laptop back. “Dude. Why would I think of you like that? We’re fucking brothers!”

“Chill, Dean. I was just joking,” Sam said as he rolled his eyes.

And just like that, they came to a silent agreement to not talk about the elephant in the room.

A couple days later, they still couldn’t find anything useful and not wanting to get into another argument with Sam, Dean decided they needed a week off from saving the world shit. Sam was in full agreement after some convincing. Cas, however, didn’t understand why they didn’t want to try and find a way for them to be back to normal again and decided that he would continue the search. It took him away from the bunker most of the time and left the brothers rather bored.

And that was how Dean found himself back on the fanfiction site. He was scrolling through the thousands of fiction, wondering how people came up with all these ideas. He heard the footfalls of his brother and looked up to see an amused looking Sam come to the table. Dean was leaning back on the chair, his legs propped up on the table. 

“Hey, Dean,” Sam said as he came to sit next to him. He raised an eyebrow as he saw the website Dean was on. “Still reading porn of us?”

Dean felt his face turn red. “I’m just trying to figure out why everyone likes imagining us together,” he replied.

Sam rolled his eyes. “Dude, are you that dense?” Dean blinked at him. Sam sighed. “Have you looked at yourself? Have you looked at me?” _Isn’t it obvious_?

“Yeah but we’re brothers,” Dean grumbled.

“So what? No one cares apparently. Also they’re imagining fake us together, the ones in the Supernatural books. They don’t know we’re real. So it’s not real incest,” Sam explained patiently.

Dean rolled his eyes. “Yeah well still...it’s gross.”

“Maybe to you,” Sam mumbled.

“At least the fangirls get one thing right,” Dean said, looking back to the story he was currently reading.

“What’s that?” Sam asked, curious now.

“That if we actually had sex - or our characters, whatever - I’d be the one fucking you,” Dean said, then shuddered. “Ok, sorry. Can’t believe I just said that. I mean fake us of course.”

Sam narrowed his eyes. “Ok, one, I already told you - I don’t care. They’re fanfics, Dean. I know what you meant. And two, what makes you think, you’d be fucking me? Well fake you fucking fake me of course.”

Dean rolled his eyes. Seriously? “Have you looked at you, Sammy?”

“It’s Sam. And yes, I have. I still don’t see how that correlates to you fucking me,” Sam said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Dean turned the laptop over so that Sam could see the story he was reading. “Dude, this is all you need to know right here. This girl’s got it. ‘ _Dean gives Sammy his smoldering look, and Sam shudders in anticipation. C’mon,Sammy, perk your ass up a little more. Yeah that’s it, baby boy. I’m gonna give it to you nice and hard just the way you like it_.’ And it goes on some more with the dirty talk. Anyways, Sammy, I’ve got the smoldering look. You can’t beat that.”

“Seriously?” Sam wanted to smack his brother upside the head. “That doesn’t mean jack, Dean.” He looked back at his own laptop and pulled up the tab he saved from the other day and showed it to Dean. “Here’s a list of concrete evidence that I would be fucking you. At least this girl did her research.”

Dean peered at the screen, his eyes narrowing as he scanned the information displayed in front of him. “‘ _As you all know I’ve been a bottom Dean fan for a long time. Since the first book, actually_ -’ Seriously, Sam?” Dean pulled back, making a face.

“Keep reading, Dean,” Sam ordered.

Dean rolled his eyes. “Why did you even save this?” He turned back to read, “‘ _Here is a list of evidence I’ve compiled that points to Dean Winchester actually being a...cock-slut_ -’” Dean could not believe he even said that. He cleared his throat awkwardly, trying to not look up to Sam. He already knew there was a satisfied smirk on his brother’s face right now. “‘- _being a cock-slut for his baby brother’s uh cock. 1. When Dean asked why they were always thought to be gay, Sam said it was maybe because people thought Dean was overcompensating for something, which is true, because in the first book, when we get to know Dean as a character, we saw a boy who lost his mom in the fire and his grieving father told him to carry his baby brother out of the fire. We all know Sammy has always been Dean’s responsibility since he was 4 years old. Then in the pilot chapter, we get to meet a 26 year old young man wearing a leather jacket with this ‘give ‘em hell’ attitude who loves rock and annoying his baby brother. We learn through the book that there’s way more to him than that, he’s got all these complicated layers that make him such a vulnerable, emotional, relatable character_.’” Dean paused, scanning the rest of the board. What the fuck? He really wasn’t sure how to feel about reading about himself on a public board like this. He knew deep down these people didn’t realize that they were dissecting the lives of real people because to them, the Winchesters were just fictional, but it was still hard.

Having all his strengths and weaknesses displayed for people to judge...it was wrong.

“This doesn’t change anything,” Dean grumbled. “I can still kick your ass. And I’m not a fucking emotional girl. This girl has no idea what she’s talking about.”

Sam snorted. “Please, Dean. For someone who likes to avoid ‘chick flick’ moments, you’re chalk full of them.”

“Oh yeah?” Dean started to search the board for Sam’s character dissection. He found a good, long post in minutes and cleared his throat, reading out loud, “‘ _Now I present you all the points on why bottom Sam makes much more sense than bottom Dean. 1. Sam has always been much more outwardly emotional. He has no problem talking about his emotions while Dean bottles them all up. Just like how, us girls, like to talk it out. Like in the second book where their dad dies and Sam wanted to talk about his death right away while Dean tried to ignore it. Totally a female thing to do. 2. Sam’s appearance. Sure he’s slightly taller than Dean, but remember that Dean said he could still kick Sammy’s ass any day and ever since they’ve been kids. Dean can easily overwhelm Sammy. Plus Sammy and his long hair just makes sense for him to be on the bottom. Come on, girls_ -’”

“-Oh stop it, Dean. Half of that stuff doesn’t make sense. Just because you think you can overpower me doesn’t mean you actually can,” Sam snorted. “Did you forget when you first came to get me back into hunting, I easily flipped you over?”

“Dude, I was caught off guard,” Dean argued. “If it was a fair fight, I would win. Hands down.”

“What about the time when I knocked you out because you didn’t want me to go after Lilith?”

“Really? We’re gonna bring that up? You were fucking hopped up on demon blood. How the fuck is that fair? Ok how about this - I knocked your ass when you were soulless. Or that time I beat you in front of Death.”

“You had the Mark of Cain, Dean. That’s not even close to fair. And if I remember correctly, I wasn’t going to even fight you.”

“Whatever. Wanna do this now then? See who wins?”

“Do you want to give one of us a concussion or something? We’re freaking normal. We get into a fight and one of us is going to make it out with a broken arm or something.”

“Fuck. Well I’m telling ya, man. I ain’t the one getting fucked,” Dean said.

“Neither of us are,” Sam rolled his eyes. “Unless you actually want to.”

“No!” Dean shouted, a little too quickly. Why the hell would Sam actually even suggest that? “And I just told you reasons why you’d be the bottom bitch.”

“That’s not evidence,” Sam said. “That’s just someone on the message board giving her opinion on fake us.”

“And you think the ‘research’ you did would explain why I would be the one getting fucked makes more sense than you getting fucked?” Dean rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, actually,” Sam said. He went back to his screen. “How about a little competition then, Dean?”

“Oh yeah? What kind?” Dean asked, pulling up the story he was reading earlier.

“If I find more top Sam stories than you, I win,” Sam said, already going through the stories and using the filter system.

Dean smirked. He loved a little competition and this would teach Sam that Dean always won. “You’re on. Good luck in trying to find the one or two stories where fake you fucks fake me. I’m already in the hundreds of fake me fucking fake you.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Try thousands.”

Dean pretended he didn’t hear that as he scanned furiously for more stories. Dammit. He might have to expand his search to more sites.

In the end, Sam won the count - just barely. For some reason there was a lot more evil Sam fics out there with Dean being a complete cock-slut to boy king Sam. It was kind of uh...well. Dean was not going to talk about it. Any of it. He refused to. Stupid fan girls and their weird, kinky fantasies that apparently involved him and Sam, and Sam bending him over everywhere in the bunker.

“This does not make you right,” Dean grumbled.

“I won,” Sam said simply.

“Whoopee for you.”

Sam crossed his arms, huffing. “Dude. What’s it gonna take for you to admit I’d be better as a top?”

Honestly it was a little absurd they were even having this conversation right now. But at least it wasn’t another argument over Chuck and Sam’s bullet hole. Still it irked Dean that Sam thought his fictional character would be topping Dean’s fictional character. He scowled at his brother, “Wrestle me, Sammy. Right now.”

“Really, man? Didn’t we go over that we’re normal right now?” Sam didn’t want to stand down. That’d be admitting to weakness in front of his fuming brother and he didn’t want to see Dean’s satisfied grin. That would just make Sam even more frustrated. Still though, didn't Dean understand that them getting into a scuffle right now would be a very bad idea?

“What are you - a chicken?” Dean snorted, knowing the insult would get under Sam’s skin. He had been itching for a fight since they had this ridiculously stupid argument. But god dammit Sammy knew Dean wasn’t the bottom bitch.

Sam narrowed his eyes. “No I’m fucking not. You know what? Fine, Dean. Let’s do this. And if you break your leg, don’t come crying to me.”

“I don’t fucking cry,” Dean growled. He stood up at the same time Sam stood and went to punch Sam in the face.

Sam was ready for that and ducked. Dean nearly tipped over into the chair but Sam caught him in the stomach. “Oh shit,” he mumbled, suddenly flying backwards. He nearly banged his head on the table on his way down. “Fuck,” he said, as Sam landed on top of him and punched him in the face. “Ow! You motherfucker!” He managed to shove Sam off him.

Sam looked smug. “Told you I could kick your ass.”

Dean got up, his hand coming up to touch the side of his face. He was bleeding a little. “Round 2, come on, little brother.”

The next round went to Dean. He got a couple good jabs in there and leg swiped Sam so he fell on his ass. Sam grumbled about Dean playing dirty and Dean had to roll his eyes. 

And it went on and on like this until Dean wasn’t even keeping track of the score anymore. He was sure he was beating Sam though. Whatever. They must have been fighting for hours though because the two of them were getting tired, panting harshly as they moved around the table. Dean had to toss his shirt because he was getting hot. Sam had as well.

“You know, you can just give up,” Dean told his brother, feeling the adrenaline rush kick in. “I wouldn’t think any less of you, Sammy. We both know you’re the bitch in this relationship. And there’s nothing wrong with that.”

Sam just glared, before unbuckling his belt and tossing it on the floor. Dean froze. “What are you doing?”

“Want to make this more interesting, Dean?” Sam asked as he started to wrestle with the zipper of his pants.

Dean raised an eyebrow. “Uh, how so?”

“Whoever manages to fuck the other person wins,” Sam said, pulling his pants down.

Dean nearly choked on his own spit. “Dude, what the fuck! That’s incest.”

“No it’s not,” Sam said, rolling his eyes. “It doesn’t have to mean anything. It’s just to prove a point, Dean.”

“What point? That you want to actually fuck your brother?” Dean asked, still slightly horrified.

“The point that I _can_ fuck you.” _Idiot_. Sam suddenly smirked up at him as he stepped out of his jeans, “Or are you just scared I’m right?”

Dean swallowed down the nervousness he felt. He glared at his brother. “I’m not scared and you’re not right, you asshole.”

“Well then come on, take the bet,” Sam taunted. He pulled off his boxers so that Dean could see his erection.

“Fine. Fucking fine!” Dean angrily started to take off his pants and boxers as well. If Sam wanted to play like this, he was going to show his brother that Dean could beat him any day of the week. “Ok, bitch, bring it.” He didn’t wait for Sam to respond as he launched himself at him.

They rolled around the floor, trying to mount each other. Dean was sure they looked ridiculous but he didn’t care. There was no one here besides them anyway. And he was going to teach Sam that his rightful place was beneath him. Dean was not the bottom bitch.

With the help of the adrenaline running through his body, he managed to get the upper hand and flipped them over so that Sam was staring up at him with wide eyes, exhaling sharply at the sudden turn of events. Dean grinned down at his little brother triumphantly, nestling between Sam’s spread legs like it was the natural course of action. “Guess I win, baby brother,” Dean taunted him.

Sam struggled beneath him as Dean held his wrists in one powerful grip. With his free hand, he lifted a finger to his lips and sucked on it for a moment, trying to put as much saliva on his finger. He wanted to make this as painless for his brother as possible. He felt Sam stop struggling, seemingly giving up. Dean’s grin just widened. It looked like Sam knew he lost this battle. This would teach Sam to make bets he couldn’t keep. He popped his finger out and looked down at Sam’s ass. Wow he had never seen his baby brother’s ass so up close before. And now he was going to fuck it. Dean shuddered. He had imagined Sam like this only a couple times in his life. 

And most of them had been inspired by porn he had seen. He felt another shiver crawl down his spine. As Dean got lost in his imagination, he suddenly felt Sam shift under him. He blinked as he was suddenly faced with the ceiling and Sam’s smirking face.

“What?” Dean was still not understanding what just happened when he felt cold metal around his wrists and a soft ‘click’ as handcuffs were suddenly locked into place. He blinked, struggling to pull his hands apart but the cuffs didn’t give. “W-wait, what?”

“You should’ve just fucked me, Dean,” Sam told him with a grin. He turned around to grab his jeans and took out a small bottle of lube. He showed it to Dean. “You could’ve won, big brother. But damn, must have been one hell of a good daydream.”

Dean scowled up at Sam as he took the cap off and slicked his finger in lube. “That’s not fair,” he said.

Sam just shrugged as he rubbed the lube on his dick. He tugged it a couple times to get it hard and leaking. “Hey man, we didn’t decide on rules. Just that someone’s gotta stick their dick in someone.”

“You fucking planned this,” Dean accused, tugging at the handcuffs.

Sam raised an eyebrow. “Maybe I’m just a kinky bastard.”

“You must be,” Dean grumbled as Sam lined his cock up. He tensed, his hole clenching as he felt Sam’s cock at his entrance. “Is it gonna hurt?”

“If you don’t relax it will,” Sam replied. “Just relax for me, Dean.”

He started to push in as Dean tried to relax his ass. It was hard and as Sam went in, it burned, but then he gasped as Sam fully seated himself. Sam was rocking gently in and out of him, letting Dean get used to being penetrated and soon it was starting to feel good despite knowing that he should be hating this because this was Sam and they were brothers. His dick didn’t seem to care though and he felt it twitching in arousal. Dean looked up at the ceiling as Sam started to pull out again. He gasped again as Sam pushed back in. A surge of pleasure went through him.

“That’s it, big bro. Fucking take it like the good bitch you are,” Sam was murmuring, warm pleasure coursing through his dick as he rocked in and out. He wasn’t sure how long they stayed like this - Sam leaning over his naked brother, plowing Dean’s ass - but it was long enough for Cas to come back.

Sam was cumming hard into Dean, his breath coming out in harsh pants, as he furiously pumped Dean’s dick so that he was shooting his load into Sam’s hand. Sam was about to collapse on top of his brother, when he heard someone clear his throat.

He turned around with wide eyes to see the angel of the lord staring at them.

“So this is what you two have been doing while I was looking for signs of Chuck,” Cas deadpanned.

Sam had no idea what he could say to that. He glanced back down at his brother who had thankfully fallen asleep at this point. 

“Uh…”

“It’s ok, Sam. You don’t have to say anything. I already knew you two would fornicate soon - it was just a matter of time. You and your brother have always had this unhealthy codependency towards each other. It’s not your fault though,” Cas explained.

“Right,” Sam said, swallowing the lump in his throat. He wasn’t quite sure he was actually having this conversation with Cas right now.

“I’ll leave the two of you to it then,” Cas said and he walked out of the room.

**THE END**


End file.
